1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to include eyeglass nose pads or cushions and the like and, more particularly, to a wearable, rigid eyeglass device having a conformable perimeter in combination with an absorbent element for retaining aromatic fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is a fairly common occurrence for people to fall asleep while traveling as a passenger in a boat, train, plane or other method of transportation. While sleeping in such an environment can never be as enjoyable as sleeping in a bed, there are some steps that may be taken to make the process more relatively relaxing. Perhaps the most important environmental element to be controlled is that of light levels. In the related art, many wear the dark eye masks that are held in place with an elastic strap. While these undoubtedly work, they are also very obvious, and may attract the attention of those wishing to take advantage of someone, especially if traveling by train or bus, where security may be less stringent. Another alternative is to wear sunglasses, but sunglasses are not effective at blocking ambient, extraneous light that may enter around the perimeter of the frame system.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a method and system for conformably fitting eyeglass frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,666 issued in the name of Cress
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,645 issued in the name of Gish
The following patents describe the design and function of a pair of cushions for eyeglass earpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,861 issued in the name of McCulley PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,114 issued in the name of Bidgood PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,356 issued in the name of Bates PA1 U.S. Pat. No. D 384,968 issued in the name of Scroy
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,247 issued in the name of Huang discloses sports eyeglasses with a buffer and shock-absorbing function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,178 issued in the name of Leonardi, et al. describes sports eyeglasses with soft, resilient connector pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,744 issued in the name of Bononi discloses an eyeglass frame with an elastic cushion.
Consequently, a need exists for a means by which travelers sleeping as a passenger on varying modes of transportation can be afforded the luxury of sleeping in the dark without attracting attention.